Taking the Mask Off
by butterflyz
Summary: You are lucky I am this kind of person, If I wasn't, I'd let you suffer, I'd let you understand what means the word pain. But I keep it inside. I can't reveal myself, I hide behind this Mask, hoping that one day, I will be able to put it down and go....


Hey everyone, it's not my first fic but i just had this idea and i wanted to put it here so i really really really hope you'll like it. If you do thx, and plz, review it take 30 sec and it's really nice to receive one so thx... If you don't like it, review anyway, say it sux, i should never write again if it please you but review anyway...

This story will talk about almighty Harry, learning to cope with the prophecy, learning to deal with his problems etc.. I don't think it will be a super powers kind of superHarry because I don't like those fics but you never know.. Anyway, say what you think, speak your mind and i may change it.. Hope you like it...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Taking the mask off

Prologue

You all think you know me but don't know anything. You all think you could understand me but you don't have the slightest idea what my life is about. I'm smiling, you think it's okay, that I'll be strong, that I'll save you.

You don't know anything about me, but you assume that I'm going to help you. You assumed right. I have the obligation to save you. If I didn't, I would let you suffer, I would let you understand what means the word pain. I would let see life from someone you care for vanish of their bodies. I would let you feel pain, and then, you would understand.. maybe.

You don't know anything about me but that I will never let someone down. You are lucky I am this kind of person, If I wasn't, you would already be dead. But I won't say anything, I have to keep it inside. I can't reveal myself, I have to hide behind this Mask, hoping that one day, I will be able to put it down and walk away from all of you.

You think I'm this wonderful person. Let me tell you, I am not. I have been a boy treated like a freak. You don't know me. Don't you think that living in a cupboard for six years of your life makes you generous, caring, gentle or kind ? You always assumed and you were wrong to do so. Do you think being treated like a house elf when you are a child will make you a good boy ? Do you expect that a boy who has been told he was a freak of nature, a monster will turn out to be perfect ? Do you honestly believe that this same boy, realizing the first years of his life were a web of lies, that he could have been an almost normal child even after his parents death will think life is just wonderful ?

Finally, this same kid has been told he had the world's fate and future on his shoulders. Will he continue to be innocent ? loving ? normal ?

No, I don't think so. He will change for the better .. or at least, you can hope.

Let me tell you, the mask will be put down, the boy will walk away from it, he will never look back. He will not be controlled anymore. You had your chance to make him look, act, think like you wanted to. You had your chance to sculpt him as you wished to. Your chance is gone. Now, the boy will go on his own way. It's his life now.. my life. I am not a simple weapon. Harry Potter, the boy who lived is no more. The mask is gone, the man will go out. And you'll finally understand that someone's life is not something you can play with.

H. Potter.

I may have been harsh, I may have been mean but this is how I feel. Manipulated, he took me for an

idiot. Dumbledore may be the wiser man on earth, he may be the kindest. I don't care. From now on, I only care about myself.

I know he thought his way would be the better, but he failed completely in his task. It's been two months since I am back at Privet drive, I had time to ponder over what happened last year. I have been having so many scenarios in my head, in which Dumbledore would simply put me on a cage, show me to people saying that I was the key. Others where he would thank God for having my parents murdered so that he could "raise" me as he intended to. I also thought that he simply wanted to protect me....

But I don't want this protection, I am a teenager but I have to act like a grown adult, take fucking decisions that will determine whether someone lives or not. I will have to kill. I am 16. So young...

I'm not even a man yet. I don't shave, I have only been with one girl in my life, I have almost been killed humm six times at least.... my life is strange, it's scary.

Am I going to send this to Dumbledore ? I don't know, I've already written five others like this. The mask is still there... How will I know when to take it off.. Will I ever do so ? I wonder, I can't help but thinking about it.

I changed this summer, I think I am much more mature than last year. I learnt things too, like how to fight. I took classes in chemistry. I wanted to learn... I wanted to be able to defeat him so that I would be able to have a normal life for the first time since I am one years old.

I learned how to fight, well, you can not learn so much in two months.. Anyway, I learned the basics of self-defense, I exercised my body a little bit too. Quidditch is a sport but I don't do so much in my seeker position, only my fingers work...

The result are starting to show but you can't really tell. I learned basics in chemistry too because it's a real weapon.... once you know how it works.

It's weird, having to prepare yourself for a battle in which you will be ready to kill. To watch people die. To see blood. To see death, to watch pain.

Above everything else, I am not ready, and I will never will.....

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

So... what did you think ? I only ask one thing : review if u like it, review, if you hate it, review too thank you


End file.
